


bruises on both my knees for you

by caroldantops



Series: mob boss natasha [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Collars, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face Slapping, Gags, Mild knife play, Mob Boss Natasha, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Vibrators, brat!reader, degredation, dom!Natasha, mistress!natasha, sub!Reader, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroldantops/pseuds/caroldantops
Summary: mob boss natasha has been dealing with a serious interference this past week, leaving you attention starved. you decide to act like a brat to get her attention, but it may backfire.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers (background), Carol Danvers/Reader (hinted), Natasha Romanov/Reader
Series: mob boss natasha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648129
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	bruises on both my knees for you

The piercing sound of your alarm wakes you up from your nap, making you groan and fumble around for your phone on the bedside table. Finally, you manage to turn the noise off - who on Earth set it to the goddamn duck sound? Blinking the sleep away, you reluctantly roll out of bed, unfortunately leaving the luxurious comfort of the over-expensive sheets and blankets. 

As you start getting ready for your shift, brushing your teeth to get the gross, sleep taste out of your mouth, you notice a sticky note on the bathroom mirror. You pluck it off of the glass, letting your toothbrush dangle from your mouth as you read it. 

_**sorry couldn’t see you before your shift - didn’t wanna wake you. meeting at the barnhouse tonight. wear the vibe, i’ll know if you don’t. xx Nat** _

You sneer at the note, crumpling it and tossing it in the trash can. You miss, and leave the scrap of paper on the ground. You finish brushing your teeth and go back into the bedroom to get to your and Natasha’s walk-in closet. Well, half of it is a closet. The other half is storage for all of Natasha’s toys. 

You open a drawer and grab the vibrator Natasha wants you to wear tonight. The one that she can control from her phone and tease you endlessly with. As you adjust the vibe so it’s nestled comfortably inside of you and slide white lacy panties up your legs, you can feel the frustration that you’ve been holding onto bubbling to the surface. 

Natasha’s been depriving you of attention for almost two weeks. You feel bad, because you know she’s been extremely busy. But usually when she’s stressed she’ll at least come to you for some relief - whether that’s going on a date so she can forget about whatever’s bothering her or fucking you until you see stars to get out her stress. 

But it had been different lately. Natasha’s the boss of the gang, calculating and cool under pressure. She used to be the deadliest killer of them all, taking down the most dangerous scum that the FBI wasn’t even aware existed yet. When the old boss - Fury - retired, opting to become a recluse and stay away from the mob scene, Natasha was his first choice to take over. 

Natasha’s good at what she does. She’s the absolute best. She doesn’t do hardly any of the dirty work herself anymore - she delegates that to her subordinates: Bucky, Clint, Wanda, Carol, and countless others that you don’t know. Other gangs don’t dare mess around anywhere near her deals. Until last week. 

Natasha couldn’t tell you many details, didn’t want to risk your safety. All you know is a rival gang had been making big threats - even taking one of Natasha’s own hostage until Natasha gave them sensitive information they wanted. 

You don’t know if they got it, or if Natasha made another deal. Either way, it’s been hard for Natasha, and she’s hardly come home. When she does, it’s at odd hours to sleep for a bit, before having to leave again and go try to make deals. She’s been acting a little cold toward you, which you haven’t said much about because you know it’s not personal. 

Really, all you want is to have a night with her, lounging around and watching a stupid movie that Natasha lets you pick so she can forget all the skulls she’s had to bust in - literally and metaphorically. 

But the growing frustration, the desperate need to have Natasha’s attention on you again, it’s bringing out your bratty side. You’re finally going to be able to see her tonight, since she’s meeting at The Barnhouse (Bucky’s bar - an easy place to hold meetings, plus another way to earn revenue). And you know just how to get her attention. 

//

You’ve always loved the feeling of the bar. Its low mood lighting, the warm tones of all the seats and pool tables. Even the way the dust settles on some of the corner booths feels comforting. Nobody would ever suspect it was a front. It looks almost more like a new age, hipster bar that makes its own beer in the back room. 

As opposed to what actually happens in the back room: not-so-civilized interrogations that occasionally lead to Steve or you having to clean up some dried blood. 

The second you walk into The Barnhouse, Steve raises an eyebrow at you. 

“You trying to make the boss angry tonight?” Steve asks, gesturing to your attire. 

Natasha always wants you to be wearing a skirt or dress when she visits you at the bar, giving her easy access and allowing her to see any bruises she’s left along your thighs. Instead, you’ve opted to wear black leggings, paired with one of Natasha’s button-up dress shirts, unbuttoned way too low. 

(You’re not pushing it _too_ far though. You’ve still got your collar on and the vibe in. You even did your makeup just how Natasha likes it, but that’s still going to work in your bratty favor.)

“Don’t worry about it, Rogers,” you hum. Steve shakes his head at you, and you see the dark bruise peeking out from under his collar. You prod at it, making him wince. “Looks like you’ve seen Mr. Barnes already.” 

“He came home this morning. Fell asleep immediately, but he woke up to a nice surprise,” Steve says with a wink. You fake gasp and slap his shoulder. 

“Steve, you slut,” you tease. He rolls his eyes, but his ears turn red, and you laugh at how easy it is to fluster him. “At least you got to see him. Natasha must’ve only been home for a little while when I was napping.” 

“Well, you’re definitely gonna get it tonight,” Steve says, walking away so he can put up a sign that says the bar is closing early tonight. Customers are never happy about it, but it’s easier than Natasha running her meeting in a crowded bar. 

“That’s the plan, Steve.” 

As soon as the bar opens for the night, you feel the vibrator start buzzing. Natasha’s starting you out slow tonight, the vibrations barely perceptible. She must have a long night planned for you. Lucky for her, so do you. 

About an hour and a half before the bar is scheduled to close, the vibe has been kicked up a couple of levels, and you’re starting to struggle to keep your composure. Your panties are definitely starting to soak through, cool moisture starting to stick to your thighs. You’ve luckily only faltered in one conversation with someone, and he was already too drunk to notice you whimper and jerk your hips. 

Suddenly, in the middle of asking someone what they want, the vibrations are skyrocketing at least three levels. You let out an involuntary moan, and quickly cover your mouth. The customer looks at you funny, then asks Steve for a dry martini. 

Steve gives you a knowing look and nods towards the corner booths. You steady your breathing and look over, the familiar red hair catching your eye. Natasha’s watching you with a predatory look - not the good kind, either. She must see that you’ve disobeyed one of her rules, and she’s not going to go easy on you. 

“You regretting acting out yet?” Steve pats your shoulder as he scoots past you. 

“Shut the hell up, Steve,” you growl through gritted teeth. 

Another broken rule: don’t disrespect other gang members or associates. 

Another increase in intensity of your vibrator. 

Another choked moan that makes you grip the edge of the counter. 

You glance up at Natasha, taking a minute to compose yourself. She just smiles at you and looks back down at her phone, as if she’s completely innocent. 

You look at the clock. 

One more hour. 

//

It’s an unbearable hour. Natasha keeps messing with the controls. She lets you have ten minutes of low buzzing, then suddenly it’s cranked almost all the way up. Thankfully, the bar is already slowing down, so Steve can do most of the bartending for the rest of your shift. 

When the last person finally clears out, Natasha stands from her booth and comes over to the bar. The sight is all too familiar - she approaches the same exact way she did the night you first met. She watches you like you’re prey - a piece of meat she just wants to devour. It makes your pussy clench around the vibrator, and you barely contain a whimper. 

Other members of the gang start entering, greeting Natasha and helping Steve set up the large, round table and chairs. Natasha ignores their greetings, opting to lean against the bartop and stare you down instead. 

“Need something, Nat?” 

You know you’re pushing your luck, not addressing her by her title. Especially in this setting. At home, you might be able to get away with it. But in front of the others? Unacceptable. Grounds for immediate punishment. Surprisingly, the vibrator is set to a low buzz. The calm before the storm, you assume. 

“You’re really asking for it.” 

“I’m not doing anything. Did you want a drink?” 

“I don’t. I need to be sober for the plans I have for you tonight,” Natasha growls. “You’re making drinks for the rest of them. Don’t fuck up, don’t pass it on to Steve. Don’t. Fucking. Test. Me.” 

Natasha whips away from the counter, walking back to the table where the rest of them are sitting. A lot of them have come to the meeting tonight, probably to review what happened this past week, see what losses they have, what deals they need to make to make up for it. Bucky, Wanda, Carol, Clint, Hill, and several more that you don’t recognize. 

Steve tells you what they want to drink, and you start preparing them. As you start pouring Wanda a vodka soda, the buzzing between your legs amps up. Your hands shake, and you spill some vodka on the counter. You quickly clean it up and finish Wanda’s drink, handing it to Steve. You catch Natasha’s eye, and she quirks an eyebrow at you. You know that she’s silently challenging you. 

It’s a game of tug and war now. Natasha’s waiting for you to give in and start begging. Begging for forgiveness, begging to cum. You’re waiting for her to break first, to put you in your place. 

You’re not going to lose this. Not even as Natasha increases the intensity again, maintaining eye contact with you. Watching the way you rub your thighs together. 

Through all the teasing, you’ve soaked through your panties, and you’re probably close to soaking through your leggings as well. You can feel your wetness with every move that you make - as if you needed another constant reminder of how fucking turned on you are. 

“Still waiting on the whiskey for Mr. Barnes,” Steve taps on the counter. 

You nod and grab another glass. Natasha must have seen you fumble with Wanda’s drink, because she keeps it up. The vibrations are suddenly so intense that you let out something between a scream and a moan. You don’t even realize what’s happened until you hear the sound of glass shattering against the floor. The vibrator switches off. You involuntarily groan at the loss of stimulation, pussy clenching around the now-still toy. 

Your eyes widen and shoot up to see everybody staring at you. A few of them are glaring - Bucky especially - but Carol watches you with an amused smirk. By the time your gaze hits Natasha, she’s marching toward you in long strides. She doesn’t hesitate, coming behind the bartop and getting in your space. 

You cower under her gaze, which doesn’t last long because Natasha tangles her hand in your hair and leads you to the table. The sting of her pulling almost brings tears to your eyes, and you stumble over your feet trying to keep up with her pace. 

Everything’s moving so fast all of a sudden, but you finally start falling into submission. Natasha takes you to the other side of the bartop, pushing you down and bending you over the counter. You squirm, knowing that you’re completely on display for the others as Natasha pins your hands behind your back. 

The rest of them talk among themselves, some of them commenting on how much trouble you’re in, some of them ignoring you completely. 

“Kitten, you made such a mess,” Natasha leans over and says against the shell of your ear, breath hot against your skin. “What, you couldn’t control your dirty moans for one fucking second? Just slipped and broke one of those expensive glasses?” 

“Y-yes, Mistress. I’m sorry,” you whine. Natasha gropes your ass, giving it a quick smack over your leggings. 

“And these? Did you think you could get away with breaking a rule?” Natasha releases your wrists, and you stay in position. You’re finally getting the punishment you’ve been working up to. Part of you is proud that you got Natasha to break. The other part knows that you’re in deep fucking trouble. “Don’t move, kitten. Not unless you want to get cut. Say ‘red’ if you need to stop.” 

You’re too nervous to ask what she means, but you nod and hold your breath. Natasha takes a switchblade from her belt. She slowly and carefully slices down the material of your leggings, making a slit that leaves both of your holes completely exposed. 

“So fucking wet,” Natasha says, removing the vibrator from your drenched cunt. You whine. “Since you wanna be a brat and not wear a skirt, I just had to expose your slutty holes myself. Now, count.” 

Natasha starts spanking your ass, hard enough to make it red with only about ten smacks to each side. You submit to her, arching your back against the blows. You know that this is getting you even wetter - if that’s possible. The cool air of the bar against your now exposed pussy makes you shiver. 

“You finally being a good girl now, kitten?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Natasha pulls you up from the counter and leads you somewhere else. Your eyes are glued to the floor, and Natasha pushes you down onto your knees. You fall to them, barely even thinking about the action. They hit the floor harder than you expect, but those bruises are nothing compared to the ones Natasha will give you later. 

The floor is cold against your knees, there’s talking going on above you, murmured chastising for your misbehaving.

“Someone’s being quite the brat today, isn’t she, Romanoff?” Wanda says, annoyed that this is taking up time from this meeting. 

“Yeah, thought you said there wouldn’t be any interruptions tonight?” Carol’s voice is more amused. Definitely a silent dig at Natasha not controlling her sub well enough. 

“Don’t worry,” Natasha growls, grip on your hair tightening. “This won’t take long.” 

Your head is yanked up, and you finally get your bearings again. Natasha’s empty chair is on your right, and to your left you see thick legs in rough looking black pants. Your gaze travels upwards, and you see Bucky looking down at you. 

He regards you with an unamused expression, completely unphased by the glazed over look of submission taking over your eyes. Natasha smacks your cheek to get you to focus. 

“You need to apologize to Mr. Barnes.” 

“I-I’m sorry, sir,” you say quietly. Natasha tugs harder on your hair. 

“Not good enough, kitten. Tell him you’re sorry for breaking his expensive glass. Apologize for being such a little whore,” Natasha corrects you. 

“I’m sorry for breaking your glass, sir. Sorry I’m such a dirty whore that I couldn’t control myself,” you whimper. Your face is hot with embarrassment, having to say all of this to Bucky. He seems satisfied (though, you don’t think he was ever really angry. But Natasha demands respect.) 

“Apology accepted,” Bucky chuckle sat your state. “You can go easy on her, Romanoff.” 

“She likes it. Been trying to get my attention all fucking night. Haven’t you, whore?” 

You nod, and Natasha releases you, and you slump a little, breathing heavy, arousal starting to drip onto the floor beneath you. She shakes her head at your thighs quivering desperately, trying not to clench together to relieve the ache between your legs. 

She pushes your head to look at the ground again, and asks the rest of them to excuse her for a moment while she gets you set up. You moan quietly in anticipation, hearing Natasha searching through her bag for her toys. 

A couple minutes pass before Natasha clips your leash to your collar. You’re tugged over just a bit before Natasha squats down to your level, tilting your chin up to look at her. 

“You’ve been quite the handful tonight, kitten,” she says. The cold intensity in her eyes has died down, but you know your punishment isn’t over. She’s not mad at you anymore, though, you can tell by the way she gently rubs her thumb over your bottom lip. “Wanted my attention?” 

“Yes, ma’am. So bad. I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, kitten. But you still have a bit more of your punishment. Up,” Natasha commands, hand under your clothed thigh pushing you upwards. You obey, and just then you notice the thick, long dildo suction cupped to the ground below you. 

Natasha guides you over it, slipping the tip between your wet folds, not bothering to remove your destroyed leggings. You moan when it brushes against your clit, but that feeling immediately goes away as she slides the toy into you. She pushes you down onto it, and you’re almost embarrassed over how easily it fills you up. 

Natasha stands up again, admiring how pretty you look for her. Spaced out, leggings destroyed, cunt filled. So pretty, she could take a picture (maybe another time). 

“You can fuck yourself on that toy, _slowly._ Don’t you dare cum, slut. Be good while I get this meeting done, okay? I’ll be right here.” 

You nod and start fucking yourself on the cock, just barely controlling your whimpers. It feels so fucking good, having the toy filling your cunt. Natasha sits in her chair and starts getting down to business.

Occasionally, Natasha reaches over and pets your hair or tugs on your leash, but other than that, she completely ignores your desperate little whimpers. Finally getting to be fucked after so long without it and hours of teasing are getting you close to the edge very quickly. So you halt your movements when you feel that wave threatening to crash over you. 

You end up edging yourself for about a half hour - though you have no idea how long its been. You’re fully focused on the pleasure sending you fully into subspace, and then you start losing control a bit. Fucking yourself a little deeper, moaning a little louder. The sounds of your dripping cunt on the toy are delicious and turn you on even more. You get at an angle where the toy can reach your sweet spot, and you start moaning even louder, completely ignorant of the serious conversation above you. 

“Romanoff,” Wanda hisses. “Will you gag that _whore_? I can’t hear Danvers over her moaning.” 

“I can talk louder.” You hear the playfulness in Carol’s voice. You know she enjoys this most. She’s always the most distracted when Natasha makes you cockwarm her during meetings. 

“Don’t make me gag you too,” Wanda threatens. Carol blushes and puts her hands up in defeat. 

“Fine,” Natasha agrees. You look up at her with adoring eyes, opening your mouth compliantly when you see the ring gag in her hands. “Good girl.” 

By the end of the meeting, you’ve made a full on puddle on the floor under you. Bucky comments something about making Steve clean it up later for back-talking him (that thought made your pussy clench hard). Drool runs down your chin from being gagged. You don’t know how many times you’ve edged, but you’re so desperate to cum that you think you’re going to explode. 

Chairs sliding and footsteps tell you that the meeting is over, and people are leaving. Carol pets your hair as she walks by you, mumbling that you’re a good girl. You beam under her praise. 

Once they’re finally gone, Natasha tugs you up by your leash. You groan when you’re lifted off of the toy, your pussy left unbearably empty. Natasha lifts you by your thighs onto the table, removes your gag, and immediately kisses you hard. Her tongue sweeps into your mouth, and you’re putty in her hands. She gropes your breasts, tweaking your nipples until you whimper into the kiss. 

“Fuck, babygirl. You’re such a good whore for me. Took your punishment well,” Natasha says, breathless. You moan when she suddenly slides a strap into your gaping pussy, quickly fucking into you hard. “Gonna make you cum so hard, kitten. Gonna make you squirt all over this fucking table.”

“Please, please mistress,” you moan. “Need to cum so bad. ‘M so sensitive, won’t last long.” 

“I know, baby, I know. God, you’re such a slut. Made such a fucking scene. I bet you liked that punishment, hm? Liked fucking yourself like a mindless whore in front of my friends?” 

“Yes! Yes, mistress! I’m your dirty whore!” 

“Fuck yes,” Natasha grips your hips hard, pounding into your abused cunt. “All fucking mine. Cum for me, bitch. Cum all over my cock.” 

You cum with a scream, feeling your pussy squirt on Natasha. She keeps fucking you, sending you into another orgasm immediately. Your cunt feels like it’s a waterfall, it’s so wet and the noises are so fucking disgusting, but it turns both of you on so much. 

“That’s it, good girl,” Natasha coos, slowing her thrusts gradually. She reaches up and strokes your face. You lean into her touch. “My good girl. I missed you so much.” 

“Missed you too, Tasha,” you mumble. You lay limp on the table, and Natasha kisses up your neck and to your face. “Can you carry me? Can’t walk to the car.” 

“Of course, babygirl. How about a bath when we get home?” 

“Yes, please,” you answer. “Can you tell Steve sorry?” 

“Sure, why?” 

“Made a mess…” 

“I will, baby. Later though. Let’s go home and get some rest.” 

“Can we cuddle too?” 

“Always, princess.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr! @caroldantops


End file.
